


Promised Eternity

by ForgottenForevermore



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, ooc maybe? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenForevermore/pseuds/ForgottenForevermore
Summary: Drabble series.





	Promised Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of turning this into a drabble series based around these two so if you have an idea you want me to write for these two then comment below!

“what do you fight for again, warrior?” 

It was what appeared to be evening in that world and the rouge knight Garland and had decided to put aside fighting for another day as he was sitting, helmetless, alongside the nameless Warrior of Light who was tiredly watching the sun set.

“Warrior? You haven’t answered my question” Garland replied giving him a gentle nudge on the arm. At this, The warrior tilted his head to look at him,“ isn’t it obvious? I fight for the light. I am after all, the Warrior of Light”

Garland wasn’t pleased with this answer and huffed,“ no Warrior. That’s what your title demands you fight for. What do you really wish to achieve? Deep down inside….what do YOU want” 

The warrior crossed his legs and rested his chin on his hand before sighing,“ I just want the light to prevail. That’s all. I want nothing more than peace. For this cycle to end so we can be free” 

Garland chuckled,“ I’d thought you’d say that” his laughter became louder,“ you are ever so predictable Warrior!” Garland earned another dry sigh from that. 

The pair continued to watch the sunset together in silence. After a while the warrior shifted and looked saddened. Concerned, Garland asked him what troubled him and he did not expect the answer

“I know why I fight now….Whom I fight for….” The warrior of Light removed the gauntlet on his left hand and raised his left hand up in the light of the moon where on his finger, a bright light was reflected,“ this cycle, Garland…. No matter if it ends…. I will always be bound to you… won’t I?”

Garland smiled gently and took the warrior’s left hand in his,“ I was beginning to wonder when you’d remember” he gently ran his thumb over the gold band and couldn’t help but feel tears sting his eyes at the the sight of the old wedding ring,“ It was so long ago. Wasn’t it? I can’t even remember when we got married” 

The Warrior stared at the ring," we didn't have a proper wedding. We wed upon the aftermath of a battlefied"  
The other continued to rub the ring," it was better than nothing. I made you mine"

The Warrior of Light smiled sadly before he stared into Garland’s glowing yellow eyes,“I’ll save you. I promise. I’ll save us!”

“I have one worry” Garland whispered,“ I am chaos and… I don’t want to-”

The Warrior cut him off by pressing his lips against his fiercely.  
Garland was surprised at first but the warrior simply whispered against his lips,"no more worries. Just enjoy this moment we have together" He then leant in to kiss him again all the while he lovingly tangled his fingers in the others hair.

The Warrior had no words to express how much he loved him. How much he loved the man he was ordered to kill long ago. The warrior was still in shock that he could feel love! And for his arch nemesis of all people.  
This love of theirs was complicated and frowned upon by both sides but it didn’t stop them. They were like Ying and Yang. One good and one evil. Both are not void of the other. All good hides some unseen evil and all evil sometimes sheds some Light. There was no other way to describe these two. They needed the other in their life otherwise it would be incomplete.

 

The Warrior of Light broke their passionate kiss to rest his forehead against Garland’s,“I shall be the one to fill your dark soul with Light. I shall be the one to banish the Chaos within you. I shall be your guiding star amongst the blackness of your heart”

The other grinned and went to rub the ring again,“ I shall be your shadow in your Light. I’ll keep you shaded when things get rough. Just remember that someday we will be free and instead of raising swords against the other we will be raising a family together”

The warrior let out small chuckles,“ Garland!” 

The pair laughed and dreamt of their future together…only for the next day to greet Garland with a sight he’s seen many times over.

*

“I have allies who can help me” The warrior said coldly raising his sword

“Do not allowed them to gain the upper hand!” Garland roared with his dream still in mind.

*  
A sight that was naught but Death.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your drabble ideas and I'll get to them. They can be both SFW and SLIGHT NSFW (suggestive themes ect...)


End file.
